The Big Picture
by ElspethQ
Summary: Why is it that it seems Gibbs is doomed to be alone forever, that is until Carrie comes along and shakes up his world.
1. Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the curtained off section of the emergency department only moderately annoyed this time. He wasn't annoyed with the ER staff or even his own staff, just himself. He had managed to fall and suffer a rather nasty gash in his head. He sucks in a quick breath with a hiss.

"Watch it!" he barks.

"Big baby." The nurse mutters with a smirk as she continues to clean his wound. She turns and sets the bloodied gauze down and picks up the suturing kit. "Hold still" she instructs and she watches his entire body stiffen as he stares forward. She fights a smile back as she steps back into his personal space. She stands dangerously close as she pushes his hair back with one gloved hand and begins to suture his wound with the other.

"You know. I'm starting to wonder if you're really this accident prone or if you have other reasons for being here, seaman." She teases, trying to lighten the mood but Gibbs doesn't crack a smile. She ignores the stoic man as she continues to stitch him up. A few minutes go by and she can no longer reach where she needs to. "Damn, you're tall." She says under her breath as she climbs one leg over his, effectively straddling him in order to finish her work.

Gibbs forces his breathing to remain calm and even as he inhales that scent that he has come to recognize as the petite nurse who works the ER on nights. She is always here. It is both comforting and bothersome. Comforting for reasons he had long given up on and bothersome that he has been here frequently enough to learn this. Her badge and keys jingle as she removes her scissors to cut the suture and his eyes close as he swallows past the lump in his throat. He opens his eyes as she presses the bandage over his forehead, her ample cleavage so close he wonders if her skin is as soft as it looks.

"There you go. All done." She informs him and his mind races, she is going to step away again and he'll never find out if her skin is that soft. Somewhere in the back of his brain he knows this is the pain medication she had given him making him bold and stupid. His hand betrays him before his brain can catch up and tell him, no, as it snakes behind her and under the uniform the bare skin at the small of her back. He smirks up at her as he locks his eyes on hers.

Her eyes fly open at the uninvited touch, his hand hot against her skin. "I. . . uh. . . I'm not going to kiss it and make it better, you big baby." She teases back realizing, in a way, she did dare him to touch her the moment she straddled his legs. Before either one can come up with a way out of the sticky situation a loud crash is heard from across the hall, followed by cussing and yelling.

She removed herself from his lap with a slight push and he watches in a fog as she strides purposefully over, dropping her lab coat on the floor along the way. As she pulls back the curtain a young nurse falls to the floor, covering her head protectively with her arms as the large obviously drunken man within throws whatever he can get his hands on at her. There are shouts coming from all directions and announcements loudly calling for assistance in from the overhead speakers.

The large, bald man is dirty and covered with tattoos. His eyes spot the new target and he pulls back a fist. Jethro jumps up to help but is forced to grab the chair to steady himself as a wave of dizziness and nausea catches him unexpectedly. Everything is in slow motion as Gibbs is helpless to intervene. The petite nurse's eyes are locked on the man's shoulders as he draws back his right fist. His weight shifts from one foot to the other as he begins to bring his fist down. She dodges his swing and catches hold of his right arm and pulls down and back, driving her knee into the man's back. He loses his balance and falls with the nurse's knee still in his back. He lands with a loud 'thud'. She reaches out and another nurse drops a syringe in her outstretched hand. Using her teeth, she uncaps it and plunges it all the way to the hub into the bald man's right bicep that she is kneeling on.

Moments later security is there cuffing the ban to the gurney as she barks orders. They wheel him away. She stops to grab her jacket and brushes herself off. Her eyes lock on Gibbs who is still standing, somewhat hunched over the chair. She grabs some papers off the printer as she returns to him.

"You really should be sitting down." She reprimands his as she shuffles through the papers as if the last ten minutes hadn't happened. He silently returns to his chair as she goes over care for his stitches and when to return to the ER to have them removed. He's not really paying attention as he signs the discharge instructions and she prattles on about what he can and can't do. She hands him a bottle of prescription pain medication and he shakes his head, no.

He tries to return the bottle but she closes her hands around his, "If nothing else, maybe you can get some sleep." She says softly as she pushes the bottle back at him.

"That obvious?" He asks.

"It's my job to be observant." She replies with smile.

He pockets the pills and pretends to be paying attention. She walks with him out to the awaiting cab and deposits him safely inside. As the cab pulls away he loos at his reflection in the glass as realized the whole time he has been smiling at her with a goofy crooked smile. No doubt from the medication in his veins.

Later that night Leroy Jethro Gibbs sits on the side of his bed smiling thinking of the petite power house of a nurse. He grabs the bottle of pills from his night stand, "What the Hell?" He mutters as he deposits a round pill into the palm of his hand. He swallows it before he can change his mind. He kicks of his shoes, lays down, and falls asleep.

That night he dreams of the nurse in the purple scrubs with the soft skin who stitched him back together. She's just as bold in his dreams as in real life. He can still smell her. He can't read her name on her badge and so he leans in and fumbles with it while asking, "What can I call you?". She looks up at him with that wicked smile of her and as she is about to tell him the answer to his burning question his cell rings from next to his bed.

"Gibbs!" He bellows.

"Good morning Jethro, always a pleasure!" Ducky's voice beams from the other end of the line.

"Ducky? Is everything alright?" Gibbs asks as he looks around and tries to figure out the time.

"I was going to ask you the same think, Jethro. Seeing how you are three hours late for work. But the most interesting thing happened." Ducky baited.

"Everything is interesting to you, Doc. Three hours? Really?" Gibbs clamors trying to remember last night.

"Yes Jethro, really." Dr. Mallard replies dryly. This would be funny if not for serious nature of the phone call.

"What's so interesting, Ducky?" Gibbs deadpanned.

"I was wondering when you where going to get back to that. I received a fax." Dr. Mallard started but was cut off.

"Fax. What Fax? What did it say?" Leroy asked as he swung his legs over the beg and experimented with standing.

"That one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs would not be in to work today, or the rest of the week for that matter. Diagnosis: Concussion." Ducky read.

"What!?" Gibbs shouted.

"Also, there is a reminder here to have a work up with your primary care provider with nausea and dizziness worsen. Oh, and have your sutures removed in seven to ten days. Is this true, Jethro?" Ducky asks, concerned.

"I. . . uh. . . I'm not sure." He says as he tries to fit the pieces from last night back together. "I remember being in the ER last night." He admits as he notices a folder laying on his dresser.

"Sounds to me like a concussion, maybe you should let me take a look at you." Ducky offers.

Gibbs stands and starts to go for the folder when he again becomes dizzy and is forced to sit back on the bed. "Perhaps you should come here, doc. I'm not sure I should be walking around, let alone driving."

"Alright then, Jethro. I'll be there shortly." Dr. Mallard informs him.

Forty-five minutes later Ducky was packing his equipment back into his satchel as Gibbs was buttoning his shirt. "Your lady friend is correct, you do have a concussion, but it most likely a combination of the pain meds and dehydration as to why you are so dizzy."

"Thanks Ducky, but she's not my friend. I don't even know her name." Gibbs says as he takes the bottle of water Dr. Mallard is handing him.

Ducky reached into his bag and brought out a piece of paper. Glancing at it quickly he replied, "Catherine Barksdale it would seem." Ducky handed the piece of paper to Gibbs. "I'll see myself out, Jethro." Dr. Mallard called up the hall as he made his way down the stairs.

oOo

Tony sneaks into the office and sighs in relief when he notices that Gibbs is not at his desk. He leaves the cup of mood booster on his desk and slides into his own. He looks up to see Ziva looking at him and shaking her head.

"The Boss is ganna kill me." Tony says in a hushed voice.

"He's not here, won't be for the rest of the week." Ziva replies, making no attempt to lower her voice.

"What!? What happened? Is he sick?" Tony fires back at her.

"I guess so. Dr. Mallard said that the doctor said he would be out for the rest of the week." Ziva confessed.

Tony gets up and points at Gibbs' desk. "He's logged on remotely."

"You should know by know that staying home isn't going to stop Gibbs from working." Ziva supplied "Especially since McGee over there got him a PDA." She adds.

"I'm ganna stop by and see him. Make sure he's okay and doesn't need anything." Tony explains as he grabs his jacket.

"You mean you're going to go kiss his ass!" Ziva says with a laugh.

Tony shakes his head. "I don't think in the nearly twenty years that Gibbs had been here has he ever called out. Something's up." Tony says as he heads to the elevator. "And I'm going to find out what it is." He adds as the elevator closes.

oOo

Two evenings later Gibbs sits on the tailgate of his truck guarding two cups as he waits for the staff at the hospital to get out. He had utilized his now open schedule to find out what time the nurses came and went. He had been watching them come and go for the last thirty-six hours. Just long enough to determine that they usually worked twelve hour shifts and that Ms. Barksdale should be coming out of that door in three … two … one …

He jumped down when he saw her coming. "Nurse Barksdale!" He called.

Catherine looked up and rolled her eyes. She remembered the handsy seaman from the other night. Had he come to yell about being taken out of work, she wondered. She said goodbye to the nurse she was walking with and walked up to Jethro.

"Special Agent Gibbs. To what do I owe the honor?" She asked with a smirk. "It's not time to remove your stitches yet."

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me the other night." He replied with a charming smile, the same smile he gave her in the ER.

"Are you still taking pain medication?" She asked.

"No. Feel fine." He countered.

"Well, it was no big deal, really. You can move along, seaman Gibbs." She teased.

"Yeah. Sure. Like it was no big deal the way you took that drunk down. No. That was impressive." He flatters as he hands her a cup.

"Self defense classes." She replies dryly as she takes the offered cup.

"Have you eaten?" Jethro asks as he takes a sip from his coffee.

She smiles and sips from the cup, expecting the bitter brew that fuelled many shifts but was pleased to find hot chocolate instead. Her left eye brow hitched up in question, "How did you know?" she stammers.

He steps in closer. So close she can feel the heat radiating off his body in the cold. He inhales deeply. "Underneath hand sanitizer and hospital, you smell like chocolate." He opens his eyes and his crystal blue eyes lock with her golden brown.

Somewhere in the back of her head she thinks that there should be warning bells. This is not right. This is dangerous. But she doesn't. When she looks into his eyes she feels safe. Her eyes twinkle with mischief as her lips form a smile. She steps around him and walks to the passanger side of the truck.

"I'm famished." She says dramatically.

He laughs as he steps over and opens the door for her. By the time he crosses over and opens the driver's door she is laughing.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He asks.

"I can't believe I am doing this. This is everything my parents have ever said about 'stranger danger' and things not to do in the city.

Jethro secures his seatbelt and starts the truck. The more he thinks about it the more he can't help but laugh too.

"Do you want some candy, little girl?" He asks.

The both bust up laughing.

Well, what do you think? Should I continue with the story?


	2. Chapter 2

Fast Forward One Month . . . . .

"I'm telling you, Ziva, something is up with Gibbs. He's acting funny." Tony says in a hurried whisper.

"Gibbs always gets crazy this time of year, Tony. You know that." Abby defends as she takes a sip of her soda.

"That's my whole point." Tony exclaims.

"What's your point, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks dryly as he walks up behind DiNozzo and glares at him.

"That it's late and maybe we need to get some sleep and re-approach this with fresh eyes in the morning, Boss." DiNozzo said quickly with a smile.

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head, "We don't rest until this Marine is home safe, Tony." Jethro went to his desk and sat his coffee and PDA down. "Ziva, tell me you have something for me?" Gibbs asked turning his attention to the more junior agent.

"Mathew Tingen, age 24. Civilian on base." Ziva announces as she clicks and the image of a young man comes up on the plasma screen. "He apparently asked Corporal Winters out several times but she declined him each time. Room mate says he had a hard time taking no for an answer and she had to fill out a restraining order against him. Cost him his job. He was fired two days before Corporal Winters went missing." Ziva explains.

"Track. . ." Gibbs started.

"Track him down, yes sir. Last known address placed him in Alexandria, Virginia." Ziva supplied.

"Go pick him up." Gibbs ordered.

"Give me a minute and I'm gone." Ziva replied.

"The blood at Corporal Winters' apartment was not a match for her own. I am running DNA to see if we can get a hit." Abby offered.

"Her computer was still logged in to several websites. The most notable was a site called 'Singles Round Up' a dating service. Apparently, she had been a member for a number of months. She was even planning to meet up with another member in person, but as far as I can tell they never agreed on a place or time. Last email from this guy is asking why she stopped emailing him back." McGee explained.

"Any chance this could be Mr. Tingen?" Gibbs asked.

"Unknown. The company that owns the website is refusing to turn over personal information without a warrant." McGee replied.

"See if Abby can help you with that. Tony, go with Ziva." Gibbs instructed.

Once everyone was set to task Gibbs sat at his desk and took a long drink from his coffee. Sitting it down he checked his watch, 11:46 PM. He smirked to himself a brief second before reaching into his desk and pulling out a menu to a 24-hour pizza place. Grabbing his cell and the menu he left the bullpen.

Tony glanced up from grabbing his gear as Gibbs walked passed and spotted the menu.

"Now I know something is up." He mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Ziva asked.

Once Gibbs was safely in the elevator Tony explained. "The Boss. He's ordering pizza. He never orders pizza." Tony complained.

"There is more than pizza at most places, Tony." Ziva said as she followed him into the elevator.

"I'm just saying he seems almost nicer than usual." Tony said, dropping his voice to a whisper as Ducky got on the elevator.

"Maybe he's sick and going easy on you." Ziva teased.

"No, that would make him even meaner." Tony joked before remembering who else was in the elevator car.

Ducky chuckled to himself at the antics of the youth in the elevator and at how poorly did they really know their boss. Jethro Leroy Gibbs was a very private man but he had an inkling of what was wrong and right with the usually stoic Marine. He smiled graciously as he exited the elevator and headed to his office. Noting the light on under the door he could only shake his head knowingly.

Ducky picked up his hat and coat as he spotted something on the floor, a credit card. Picking it up he read the name printed on it. He slipped it in his pocket and headed back to the elevator and the bull pen. Once there he went straight to Gibbs' desk.

"You dropped this, I do believe." Ducky announced as he handed Jethro back the card.

"Thanks, Ducky." Jethro said quietly as he stuffed the card back in his wallet.

"So, who is she?" Ducky asked with a grin.

Gibbs stopped and looked up at Ducky with a smirk. It always amazed him the way the older man seemed to be able to read him so well. He was about to answer his friend when McGee walked back on the floor.

"Perhaps later, hmm." Ducky offered before turning in for the night.

Across town in the emergency room at Bethesda Naval Hospital a delivery man strolled in and checked in, "Delivery for Nurse Carrie."

"Carrie!" The old women working reception called out. "Your Marine sent you dinner again!"

Catherine got up from her desk and accepted the delivery with a smile. "He is consistent, I'll give him that much." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, come on, Carrie. He obviously knows the way to a nurse's heart is through her stomach." The receptionist joked as she swatted at Katherine as she walked by.

"He is very sweet, Margaret." Catherine agreed as she took out her cell and sent a text message: Thank you!

"I'm surprised he is still single if he always gives this much attention to his girlfriends." Margaret countered.

"He works a lot." Catherine reprimanded.

"Yeah, so do you." Margaret reminded her.

Carried nodded her head in agreement as she chewed on the bite of Baked Ziti in her mouth.

"Let's just hope he's this attentive in the bedroom." Margaret teased.

"I wouldn't know." Carrie choked back.

"You've been seeing him for nearly a month and you haven't slept with him? Is there something wrong? I mean, I know he's older and all but. . ." Margaret huffed.

"No, there's nothing wrong. He's definitely capable he's just… taking it slow." Carrie defended.

"Then how do you know?" Margaret asked pointedly.

"Let's just say when we were dancing last Saturday night I could tell he was well endowed." Carrie offered with a blush. "He's just taking his time."

"He must really like you then." Margaret replied.

"Sometimes I catch this sad, far off look in his eyes. I think he's been hurt before and needs to be sure that I'm not going to hurt him." Carrie explained.

"Like I said, he really must like you. You're not just some notch on his belt is all I'm trying to say." Margaret offered with a smile.

"I hope you are right cause I really like him too." Carrie said as she took another bite of dinner.

oOo

Tony and Ziva enter the bullpen to stow their gear. Their last case ended suddenly when they found the missing corporal at the suspects house, she had gone willingly and now was in the custody of JAG officers. Hoping to sneak in and out the pair were quiet.

"What are you two doing here?" Gibbs asked as he shut his computer down. Tony and Ziva exchanged nervous glances. "Get out of here! Go home! Get some sleep before the sun comes back up!" Gibbs instructed.

"Yes Boss." Tony replied, grateful to go home and get a shower and some sleep. Tony and Ziva grabbed up their bags and headed to the elevator.

"Oh, and Tony?" Gibbs called.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony answered.

"I'm going to be unavailable this weekend, so try not to get in any trouble." Gibbs informed him as he came to stand in front of him.

"But Boss, what if. . ." Tony questioned as his Boss made his way to the elevator.

"My phone will be off, DiNozzo, figure it out!" Jethro calls back over his shoulder with his cell phone waving in the air.

The elevator closed and left Tony and Ziva staring at each other in bewilderment.

Once he climbed in his pickup truck Gibbs sent a quick text message to Carrie inviting her to dinner. Once she accepted he sent his address and to be there at eight o'clock. Once he got the confirmation from her, he headed to the grocery store. As he made his way up and down the unfamiliar isles he failed to notice the set of eyes following him until he stopped to pick out a bottle of wine. As he stowed the bottle of Carolina Red in the basket he heard the sound of Dr. Mallard clearing his throat.

"Cooking for two tonight Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Thought I would try something different." Jethro explained.

"Might I suggest the Marsala wine then?" Donald offered.

"Usually go with the red wine for a red sauce, Duck." Gibbs said, defending his selection.

"Exactly, my dear boy. I thought you were going to try something different? You want to impress the lady, yes?" Ducky asked.

"Well, yeah." Jethro replied, feeling defensive.

"Get rid of all of this." Ducky said, his hand motioning to the basket. "I will show you how to make a Chicken Marsala your lady friend is going to love. First, let's start with some white wine, something not so dry." Dr. Mallard said as he reviewed the possibilities.

"Alright Duck." Gibbs said with a smirk and a shake of his head.

An hour later Jethro pulled into his driveway with Ducky hot on his heels. As they bring in the groceries Ducky notices that Jethro has dressed the place up a little bit. He always kept a clean house, part of being a marine, but little touches like flowers in the boxes made the yard inviting.

"Glad to see you are out of your funk, per say." Ducky commented.

"Yeah, well." Gibbs replied non-committedly.

"Oh, not another red head, I hope." Ducky teases.

"No, brunette." Gibbs comments with a smirk as he starts putting groceries away.

Ducky smiles and shakes his head knowingly as he takes out a piece of paper and writes the instructions on how to make dinner, step by step, out for Gibbs. "There you go, dear boy. Call me if you have any questions. Oh, start marinating the chicken now." Ducky reminds him as he makes his way to the door.

Gibbs glances over the instructions. "Tell me why your still single again, Duck?" Gibbs teases.

"Have you met my mother?" Ducky quips right back and they both laugh.

"Have fun Jethro!" Ducky calls from the door.

"Thanks Duck!" Jethro calls after him.

Gibbs leaves the chicken to marinate as he heads off to take a nap himself.

oOo

1800 hours. Gibbs is dutifully working on supper, following the instructions set out before him to the letter and so far, he has impressed himself. His phone rings and he picks it up and checks the caller ID. DINOZZO. He hits ignored for the third time today as he hears a knock at his door. He takes the pan off the burner and wipes his hands on the dishtowel. He peaks through the curtains to see Abby standing outside with a box from the baker.

"Good girl." He mutters to himself before wiping the smile off of his face.

"I thought you might be DiNozzo." Gibbs informs her as he pulls her through the doorway and closes the door behind her.

"Nope, just me. Where do you want it?" She asks as she holds up the box containing the forgotten Tiramisu cake.

"Fridge." He calls out as he shuts the remaining drapes in the living room and peaks out once last time to be sure DiNozzo isn't outside hiding somewhere.

"Don't worry, Gibbs. I haven't seen Tony since I left the lab this morning." She informs him as she walks passed him to the kitchen. "Ooh, it smells great in here Gibbs!" She calls. "Whatcha making?" She asks as she takes the lid off the chicken in the pan.

"Chicken marsala." He says suddenly appearing behind her making her jump.

"Thanks for the delivery. I owe you one." Gibbs says as he pats her on the shoulder and begins leading her back to the door.

"No problem-o." She replies with a wink before realizing she was back at the door. "Gee, Gibbs, in a hurry to get rid of me?" She teases. "So, when do I get to meet her?"

"When I am sure you guys won't scare her off and send her running for the hills." Jethro teases back as he opens the door.

"Ah, but have you figured out if you'll scare her off?" She returns.

"Thanks Abs." Jethro says as he closes the door, effectively dismissing the youngest of his team.

By 1930 hours Gibbs was showered, shaved and dressed. Dinner was waiting, wine was chilling, and Gibbs was pacing. He felt as nervous as a teenager waiting for his date to come down the stairs. He was getting ready to lay everything on the line to see if there was a chance of this going anywhere or not. The conversations had been casual and carefree, but above all else they had been superficial. It was time for her to get to know him a little better and because this was Gibbs it was on his turf. Gibbs liked to be in control and for the most part, Carrie had been willing to let him. She was open with conversation and with him. There was very little he didn't know about the woman he snuck around with at night.

He was so careful and deliberate with her. A soft touch here, a grazing brush there, a couple of sweet innocent kisses, and one goodnight kiss on her doorstep. She had invited him after their fourth date but he declined, not wanting to rush into something she might regret.

Last Saturday, Carrie turned the rules around and persuaded him to take her to a club with a live band. He had been in a foul mood when he left work and was hoping that when he saw her it would melt away. It didn't. Instead, he found himself wanting to pick a fight with her as he drove to their destination but she didn't take the bait. She simply ignored him and let him rant.

When he parked the car, she looked at him and then her watch, "Are you finished?" She asked in a bored tone.

He couldn't believe it. Not only did she not take the bait, she was not phased by him in the slightest. All he could do was stare at her in disbelief.

"Good." She replied to his silence.

His jaw dropped when they entered the club. He had been expecting loud music and bright lights. Instead it was like something out of a different era. A big band played swing and the lighting was only so-so. They made their way to a table in the corner and sat. Her hair was up, which it usually was and he traced his thumb on her bare back. He was wearing his usual slacks, polo, and jacket. She was dressed nicer than her usual jeans and t-shirt and was wearing a dress that fell just below the knee.

Several men had asked her to dance and she refused them. After the second one, Jethro stretched his arm possessively around the back of her chair and he caught her smile into her drink.

"Did you bring me here to make me jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope. I brought you here to dance. I love big bands!" She said excitedly. "That is, if you're feeling up to it?" She challenged.

Challenge accepted. Gibbs stood and extended his arm, "Shall we?"

Shortly after he realized he had been had. The dress she was wearing twirled out this way and that, once or twice giving a peak at the slender legs and thin shorts that protected her modesty. He was both grateful and hating those shorts. As the evening wore on the music slowed and yet they danced. She pressed her body to his and it had the desired effect.

"Take me home, Jethro." She whispered in his ear.

As he stood outside her apartment door he bid her goodnight and offered his usual chaste kiss on the cheek but the alcohol in her veins removed her inhibitions as she took his face in her hands and kissed him the way she had been longing he would kiss her. He responded fervently in return and pushed her against the door, one hand in her hair and the other bracing his weight.

When the lust filled fog cleared he kissed her one last time on the lips and waited for her to open her eyes. When she finally did she was still panting and flushed.

"Would you like to come inside?" She offered.

"Yes, but I won't." He replied simply.

She smiled at him, "Don't know what your missing." She teased as she inserted the key in to the door. "Last chance." She said as she opened the door. "No?" She asked as she crossed the threshold to her apartment and turned to face him and he could only shake his head no and grin at her antics. "Shameful, teasing a woman like this." She added.

"Goodnight, Catherine." Gibbs called as she shut the door. He stood on her stoop and listened as she engaged all three locks on the door. He continued to stand there until the lights came on in the living room and the blinds were closed. Knowing she was safely tucked away he headed to his truck and home to a cold shower.

Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. He checked his watch, 1945 hours. He peaked outside and saw her small SUV in his driveway. He made his way to the front door and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. When he opened the door the sight of her took his breath away.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?" She teased.

He stepped to the left and held the door open for her. She stepped inside and looked around, he looked at her. She was wearing an emerald green slip dress with matching heels. She smiled at him and he realized he was caught staring.

"No wonder you're so pale, I only see you at night." He joked.

"Well I do sleep all day." She returned, taking a step closer to him.

"Are you secretly a vampire?" He asked as his hands closing around her waist.

"Do you want me to bite you?" She countered leaning into his neck to hide her grin.

"If you start that. . ." he warned.

"What? You'll send me to bed?" She purred and he pulled her tight to his body.

"Without supper." He mumbled against her neck.

At that moment, Jethro was somewhere in between wondering if dinner could wait or just skip it all together when his phone rang from the depths of the kitchen. He took a deep breath and forced himself to pull away. He stalked back into the kitchen and found his phone. He had one missed called from Tony and a message from Tobias requesting a conference call on Monday. Both easily enough handled as he turned his phone off completely and tossed it on the counter. He unplugged the house line for good measure.

He grabbed the wine from the fridge, two glasses, and headed back to the living room where he had arranged the table in front of the fire. To his surprise and amusement, she was seated at the table, awaiting his return.

"Surprised you're not looking around." He commented as he handed her a glass. He had half expected her to be nosing around. That was part of why he invited her over, to let her get to know the place and by extension, him.

She swallowed the sweet wine and sat her glass down. Meeting his eyes, she found her voice. "I get the feeling you don't invite women over often. You're a very private man, Jethro. You inviting me here, tonight, is a big deal to you." She paused a sipped her wine. "So, until you either show me around or give me the 'all clear', I will not snoop. Although it goes against my very nosy nature." She laughed.

"Well then, Catherine, let me show you around." Gibbs offered with a chuckle.

They grabbed their wine and he shower her the main floor of his home. When they had finished their glasses they had arrived back in the kitchen.

"Down there is the basement and the boat I was telling you about, but I don't want to risk ruining your dress. I'll show you down there tomorrow." He informed her as he poured another glass of wine.

"And upstairs?" She asked with a grin.

"I'll finish our little tour later tonight, if my cooking doesn't scare you off." He replied as he grabbed the plates and led her back to the living room. He sat the plates down and pulled out her chair.

"And here you keep telling me you're such a bastard." She asked.

"Depends on who you ask, my three ex-wives would tend to think so." He said, mocking his many failed relationships.

Can Jethro and Carrie make it through the meal without any further interruptions?

Will Jethro keep stalling or will he show her the second floor?


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate to admit it, Jethro, but I think you cook better than I do." Carrie says with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, you can thank Ducky for that." Gibbs replies jovially as he picks up the bottle of wine to refill their glasses. Realizing the bottle is empty he gives it a little shake. "Be right back." He gets up and heads to the kitchen. "Desert?" He calls back.

"Maybe later, I'm stuffed." She replies. She picks up her glass and moves to the sofa, in front of the fire.

When Gibbs returns he does a double take and smirks, she has kicked of her shoes and is now barefoot, the strap of her dress has fallen on one side. He grabs his glass and joins her on the sofa. "Comfortable?" He asks amused, refilling her glass. She smiles as he refills his own glass and sets the bottle down on the coffee table. He takes a drink while she seems to think about her answer.

She sips her wine and then sets her glass down next to the bottle. "Jethro, are you trying to get me drunk or work up the courage to kiss me?" She asks playfully.

He gives her the 'Gibbs' Stare'. "That doesn't work on me." She says coyly as she takes his glass and sets it next to her own.

"And what does?" He asks as he toys with the fallen strap of her dress.

She gets up and faces him and before his mind has really registered the change in position he has once again given her the upper hand as she sits on his lap, both of her knees planted to either side of his as she whispers, "this" and her lips come crashing down on his. His hands move instinctively, one to her thigh the other in her hair. He inhales the scent of her, wine and chocolate. With a growl he flips them and he is on top and kissing her neck, taking control once again.

He pulls back to remove his jacket and she mourns the loss heat from his body next to hers and then she gets an idea. She leaps from the sofa. "Catch me if you can." She giggles and she sprints for the stairs.

Jethro smiles. It's late and he knows he left no lights on up stairs save one in the master bedroom. He gives her a second to catch her bearings before he gets up and gives chase. She's at his bedroom door by the time he catches up with her. She's pinned to the bed with her arms above her head by the time he's done tackling her. He looks down at her with that lopped sided grin that makes her heart melt. His hands slide down her arms and to her waist as he kisses her. Somewhere between the laughter and longing he has found himself once again beneath her, giving her control once again.

oOo

When he wakes the next morning, the sun is still high in the sky. He can feel the warmth of her laying next to him. He tries to let sleep claim him once again but years of service won't let him be. He closes his eyes and images from last night dance behind his eyelids. Gently rolling over he kisses her shoulder and then her neck as he caresses the bare hip that has slipped free from the sheets. She turns to face him.

"Good morning to you too." She says with a sparkle in her eye before she pushes him on his back.

He stares up in wonder at the creature above him. He cannot recall the last time he felt so alive. That's when it strikes him, "How did I never notice before?" He asks momentarily bewildered.

"What?" She replies with a giggle.

"I'm screwed!" He laughs as he runs his hands threw her bed tousled hair in the morning sun.

"Well, yeah." She plays back, not sure what is so amusing.

"You're a red head!" He replies with a bark of laughter.

"Auburn, technically. What's that got to do with the price of beans?" She asked, now amused as well.

"Because. . ." He growls as he flips her on her back and leans in close to her ear, "All three of my ex-wives were red heads. It's kind of my Achilles heel. Well, that and the smell of chocolate." He says with a playful bite to her neck.

"Oh." She laughs as he traces kisses down her chest.

oOo

When he comes back up for air she is sleeping lightly and wakes to the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut. She pokes around his dresser and borrows a T shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. Carrie decides to make some coffee and breakfast for Jethro. She quietly makes her way back down stairs and begins pulls all the dishes from the living room. When she finishes she straightens the pillows on the sofa. The only evidence that remains from their night is the table in the middle of the floor.

She pokes around the kitchen. "You need a dishwasher, Jethro." She comments to herself before setting the dishes to soak. She finds the coffee and sets the pot to brew and surprisingly finds a box of hot chocolate and sets it on the counter with a smile. He had to have gotten that for her she thinks as she can't image him drinking it. She sets out to make him breakfast. She figures he is an eggs and bacon kind of guy, but to her dismay there are hardly no groceries in the house. She opens the back door to allow some fresh air in and carry the smell of the coffee up to her marine. She returns to the living room and finds the radio. She tunes in a classic rock and roll stations and turns it up. She goes down the hall to the guest bathroom.

oOo

Tony has been pacing by his desk since 0700 hours. Gibbs has not returned any of his phone calls from last night or this morning. Becoming increasingly worried over his boss's behavior over the last month and then yesterday morning, coupled with turning off his phone has sent Tony into thinking the worst, Gibbs is depressed or possibly suicidal. Deciding he would rather deal with a pissed off Gibbs versus a possibly dead Gibbs he decides to check on his boss. Decision made, he heads to his car and to his Gibbs' house.

Arriving at nearly 0800 after stopping and picking up breakfast and coffee he is surprised to see an unknown vehicle parked in Gibbs' driveway. He notices the curtains are all drawn closed, something Gibbs never does. As he approaches the front door he hears loud rock and roll music playing, something else Gibbs would never do. He tries knocking but Gibbs does not answer. He tries the door and finds that it is locked. Tony sneaks through to the backyard and goes to the back door that leads to the kitchen and finds it open.

Meanwhile, upstairs Gibbs hears the closing of a car door and looks out the window in time to see Tony sneaking around to the backdoor. Judging by the sound of the radio and smell of the coffee, Catherine is down stairs about to get the scare of a lifetime. Turning he notes her dress is still laying crumpled on the floor of his bedroom. He smirks for a quick minute before grabbing a housecoat from his closet and heading down stairs. She might be running around naked for all I know, he thinks with a hint of both jealously and pride.

The first thing Tony notices is Gibbs phone sitting on the counter, still off. "Gibbs would never leave his phone down here." Tony mutters. He sits the back and the coffee on the counter and notices the box of hot chocolate sitting next to the coffee pot which is half way through brewing a full pot. The sink is full of dishes. Suddenly everything falls into place.

Tony chuckles. "You sly old dog."

"Something I can help you with, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, once again appearing out of thin air behind him.

"Sorry Boss, I . . ." Tony stammers but is shut down, Gibbs style, with a slap to the back of the head.

"What part of, I am unavailable and my phone is off, did you not understand, DiNozzo?!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony goes to turn and face Gibbs when Gibbs barks, "Eyes forward soldier!" as he hears Carrie padding in their direction. Without a word he hands her his robe as she turns the corner and she slips it on.

"Boss, I'm sorry. I was seriously worried about you. I didn't know." Tony apologizes. "I brought breakfast." He offers, again trying to turn and look at Gibbs to see just how pissed he is.

"I said eyes forward!" Gibbs barks again with a smack to the head. He rolls his eyes when it is followed by a feminine giggle. "You, go put some clothes on before I have to kill him." He says to Carrie under his breath, playfully.

"Yes Sir, Gibbs!" Carrie says mockingly before quickly moving beyond Jethro's reach as he tries to swat at her as she heads back upstairs. She stops at the foot of the stairs. "Um, Jethro?" She calls. He turns his head questioningly in her direction. "My bags outside." She responds before darting up the flight of stairs and out of sight.

"I swear, DiNozzo, somedays I don't know what I am going to do with you." He threatens.

Tony turns to finally see the anger in his Boss's eyes. "I saw nothing. I know nothing." He pleads.

"Out!" Gibbs orders.

Tony puts his hands up in the universal sign of defeat.

"Out! Now!" Gibbs orders.

Tony turns and runs for the door followed by Gibbs. Gibbs stands in his driveway with his arms crossed over his chest, pissed. After Tony drives off he grabs Catherine's bag from her SUV and heads back inside. He cuts off the music and heads up stairs. When he enters the bedroom he hears the shower running so he drops her bag on the bed. He heads back down stairs for some coffee and to think.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…_

" _Out! Now!" Gibbs orders._

 _Tony turns and runs for the door followed by Gibbs. Gibbs stands in his driveway with his arms crossed over his chest, pissed. After Tony drives off he grabs Catherine's bag from her SUV and heads back inside. He cuts off the music and heads up stairs. When he enters the bed room he hears the shower running so he drops her bag on the bed. He heads back down stairs for some coffee and to think._

Carrie finished her shower and wrapped in the towel Jethro had left hanging. She went to her bag and unzipped it.

"What to wear, what to wear?" She muttered.

She rooted through the bag and decided on an oversized T-shirt and a pair of denim looking leggings, but softer. For the beginning of April, the chill was still lingering in the air and that suited her just fine. She hated to expose too much skin, too many scars… She brushed her hair out and twisted it into the familiar updo that Jethro was accustomed to seeing. She hung the wet towel in the bathroom next to his before returning to put some lotion on. A quick application of some eyeliner and mascara, a spritz of body spray and she was ready. Shower to go in fifteen minutes, just the way she liked it. She slipped on her favorite soft flats and made her way down stairs and to the kitchen where she poured herself a hot cup of coffee. She opened the fridge and paused. Jethro drank his coffee black, would he have milk? A smirk crept across her face when she spotted the amaretto-flavored coffee creamer.

"How could I forget I am dating a detective, of course he would know how I take my coffee." She mused. Speaking of which, she looked around and realized he was notoriously absent.

Jethro ran the sanding brick over the skeletal frame of his latest creation, his mind lost in thought until he heard the light padding of Carrie on the carpeted floor above him. "How long until she finds me?" He wondered. Sitting the sanding block down he reached for his coffee mug just as the top stair of the basement creaked.

"Jethro?" She called as she peaked down the stairs. "Hiding?" She teased.

"Thinking." He replied, setting the cup down he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is that the boat?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked, making her way to the workbench. When he failed to answer she sat her cup next to his and squared her gaze at him. "You can't tell me your employee showing up here has you this worked up?" She put her hands on his chest, taught with stress. "Or was it he almost saw me, half naked?" She asked, rubbing her hands on his chest.

He placed his hands over hers, stilling them. "I'm not ready to share you. I'm not ready to deal with the questions that will follow on Monday morning. I'm not. . ." He rambled.

She brought her lips over his with a whisper of a kiss, "Then don't. You don't have to explain yourself. You're the boss." She soothed.

"It's hard when you openly mock me in front of him." Jethro complained. "It undermines my authority."

"Is that why you are moping, I sassed you? You know I am a smart ass, that's not going to change." She volleyed. He gave her a glare. "No matter how many looks you give me. This is who I am Jethro and I won't be cowed because they are around." She said doing her best to keep her temper. She took a deep breath. "Besides, if they are half the investigators you are they are going to figure out you are dating someone." She said, trying to smooth things over. "I heard what he said, he was concerned. It's sweet, kind of stalkerish- creepy, but sweet."

She went to pull away but he wrapped his arm around her. "I guess part of it is that you are closer to his age then mine." He admitted, giving voice to his other concern.

She batted her eyelashes at him. "My dear, Jethro. The only one who is concerned about our age gap is you." His lips crashed down on hers, his wounded pride repaired for the moment. At first glance you would never suspect such a fragile ego lay beneath the hardened marine exterior. Three ex-wives had left hidden scars and if he needed to keep their relationship a secret, for now, she could let that be. Lord knew, she had her own secrets.

"So, can I ask you a question?" She said with a mischievous look in her eyes?

"Hmm?" He breathed into her ear.

"How do you get the boat out of here when you're finished?" She asked.

oOoOoOoOo

Later that morning they sat on the back deck, enjoying nature while they drank coffee in comfortable silence. Jethro got up to refill their cups when an idea struck him. It was too pretty to stay cooped up inside the yard. It might be chilly but the sun was shining and he was feeling restless.

"You want to get out of here for a while?" He asked as he passed by her on his way inside.

She got up to follow him. "What do you have in mind?" She inquired.

"Follow me." He instructed as he sat his cup in the sink and headed towards the front door before turning down the hall and into the last door on the left. She followed without hesitation and to her surprise she walked in to the garage as he was pulling the dust cover off of an old T-top mustang, cherry red.

"Very nice!" She complemented.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asked as he opened the garage door.

"Absolutely!" She said, the excitement palpable as she opened the passenger's side door and climbed in.

Jethro sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. His eyes closed as he listened to all eight cylinders fire in harmony. It was music to his ears. Carrie couldn't help but smile as he grinned, pulling out of the drive way.


End file.
